Fallout Equestria Stories: Strike
by Strike The Pixiu
Summary: The Adventures of the prewar Pegasus pony, Strike.
1. Chapter 1 Enter Apocalypse

Chapter 1: Enter Apocalypse

"I want your new role as bodyguard to take place effective immediately are we clear soldier." The orange southern spoken mare commanded.

"Yes ma'am I'll protect her with my life"

"Good Rarity would kill me if I let her sister die to some two bit assassin." Applejack dug through her desk, pulling out a file and handed it over to me. " These are your new credentials, congratulations you are now an employee of Stable-tec."

I took the file, thanked her, and left. On the way back to my home I decided to take a look at the file to make sure all of the information was correct. The file read:

 _Strike_

 _Pegasus_

 _Titles include: Strike Silvertongue, Chaos Strike, and the Storm Bringer_

 _Storm cloud grey coat, short messy yellow and eerie black mane_

Hmm doesn't give my size, guess she like to hear of other ponies reaction to my size I'm just a little bit bigger than Big Macintosh, so basicly not normal pegasus size

 _Two years as a Royal Guard, one year soldier under the Ministry of Wartime Technology_

 _Two adopted children a purple bat pony filly and a blue unicorn colt_

While reading the files an old burning pain on my flank returned. I look back at my poor distorted cutie mark to see the weird symbol glowing again. My cutie mark was originally a simple shield with an upward pointing arrow (the arrow is a symbol of order) but now there is a red circle with eight outwardly pointing arrows surrounding it. Several years ago before i joined the Royal Guard I had enjoyed studying old chaos artifacts. These artifacts were remnants of an old civilization that used chaos magic similar to what Discord uses. I had stumbled upon an old temple in which they had performed rituals centuries ago. I, of course, I just had to go treasure hunting, couldn't give up this opportunity. My searches came up short until I found a huge room with four pillars surrounding a pedestal with a single rounded bloodstone with weird markings in a language that were alien to me. Overjoyed that I finally found something I charged to get the stone not giving a second thought about what it did or if there were any traps. That was a big mistake. The moment my teeth touched the stones strange tendrils shot from it covering my body. I was stunned for a few second but once i regained composer I attempted to escaped the tendrils, to no avail. I thrash and jerked trying to escape the grasp of this creature. All I could see was darkness the thing covered me completely and I started to lose hope. I thought this was my end, but something started to turn inside of me a strange feeling they turned from a sick feeling into strength. I tried to flap my wings pulling myself out of the beast it held on but it couldn't compete with my newfound strength and blasted out with speed I didn't know i could physically achieve. I shot from the temple like a bullet, I had to get away from that Celestia damned hellhole. I had to move faster, faster than I've ever flown fear overtook my reason I knew i was safe but i kept flying faster and faster. Then suddenly from behind me I heard a loud boom and i looked back to see a huge shockwave that looked sorta like a sonic rainb… My eyes widen with shock and awe, "Did I just…" Slam! I should of look where I was going whatever I hit knocked me out and I woke on a hospital bed.

From what the doctor told me I was lucky to be alive and that I had slammed head first into one of the skyscrapers in Manehatten at high speeds and came out with only a fractured skull and a sprained neck. I got up to the burning pain in my flank to see the weird symbol circling my cutie mark. I explained to the doctor what happened and after several examinations the doctors found out that my body had been filled with strange stagnant chaos magic. They assured that it wasn't doing any damage to me in any way

other than the occasional burning rump, but the magic had somehow increased the speed at which I fly exponentially. They told me I'd be fine but to tell them if anything else started happening.

Recollecting on old memories had distracted my thoughts and I collided with a white unicorn mare. She looked elegant but kinda stressed out like someone who is always trying to keep everything from crumbling down around here. "Applejack said she was sending me one of her best but she never told me you were such a clutz."

I now realized who I had bumped into, one of my new bosses, Sweetie Belle.

"Mis...Miss Belle I'm terribly sorry, I guess this ain't the greatest first impression." Mentally kick myself for not paying attention and possible botching my chances of my new job.

"Don't worry about it we've all had a lot on our minds recently due to the war and the threat of the megaspell."

"Megaspell?" I've never heard of anything like that, it sounds intimidating I hope that, whatever it is, the zebras never get their hooves on it.

"We have a lot to explain but for now, Welcome to Stable-Tec!"

Sometime has passed now since I started working at Stable-Tec. A while back I had convinced my bosses to let me make my own stables in my off time. I had wanted to test which class of citizens could survive in a Stable and outside after the megaspells, if it comes to that. I was authorized to create three stables with the help of the provided robot assistance. Strike's Special Stable One, or the SSS-1, was high class being filled with a plethora of food, gardens with robots to maintain it, every instrument I could think of, exercise equipment, spas, an armory, and whatever else i could think of for high class pony.

My first project was in the finishing stage the only thing left was inspection from my bosses and if they approve I could start work on the SSS-2, Middle class. I was flying to Panamare City, the site of the SSS-1, I know my inspection was 12 hours away but i was so nervous I had to go to make sure everything was perfect.

Things have really start going to shit recently with the attempted assassination of Applejack, which hit close to home with one of my bosses, and it was clear the zebras were planning something big but nopony knew what. From what I gather overhearing a conversation while on guard duty the Mare of the Ministry of Arcane Science, Twilight Sparkle, was working on a projects which should push the odds in our favor but nopony has heard from her in quite some time. Worried about what might happen I sent my children to stay in Stable 99 for safety. After my inspection I'll call them on this new Pipbuck 3000 my bosses gave me, it's quite a strange contraption but I'm sure I can find a way to improve its design after I finish with my stables.

I landed on a hill overlooking Panamare City taking in the sight of such a beautiful beachside city. Taking a deep breath I thought to myself. _"It'll all turn out well in the end, history shows it always does there is wartime and then there is peacetime. We just have to grit our teeth and fight until it's time to enjoy the quiet tranquility of peace. War will end it always does because war, war never changes."_

Suddenly everything I saw was a blinding light, a loud crash explosion sound, like a thunderclap time 100 ripped its way into my ears. The pain was immense I felt drip from my ears only to realize it was my own blood. When my vision came back all I could see over Panamare City was a mushroom cloud.

" **NO NO DAMMIT TO HELL NO!"** I screamed tears pouring down my face, **"THE ZEBRAS DID IT THEY ACTUALLY FUCKING DID IT THEY USE THE FUCKING MEGASPELLS!"** I could tell that I was in range by how big the cloud looked. I quickly called Sweetie Belle with my pipbuck.

" **Sweetie Belle get to a stable now!"**

" Strike what's wrong!?"

" **No time get your damn flank to the stable now, the zebras did it they dropped the fucking megaspells."**

"What about you?"

" **Don't worry about me I'll be fine."** I knew I was lying.

"But…"

" **No buts get to the stable, stay safe!"** Then I cut the call, there was no time for arguments.

Sweet Celestia! I could see the spell coming full force toward me like fire overtaking a forest. Then it hit me. I should of been knocked out from the force of the explosion but no such luck no easy painless death would come my way. My mane burnt off, the skin burned and ripped of my body, my eyes felt like they were melting. The pain was unbearable it was as if Celestia banished me to the moon but missed and sent me into the sun. I begged for death or at the very least a loss in consciousness, but it would not happen. It was if some cruel weaver of fate wanted me to experience every second of the experience. I was now feeling the full force of Armageddon, the end of the world.


	2. Chapter 2 Solitude

Chapter 2: Isolation

I should be dead.

It makes no sense that I still have air in my lungs, thick and toxic air, but nonetheless I'm still breathing. All I could see is thick layers of dust, blinding my path. I had to move, I needed shelter, and serious medical attention. FUCK! My whole body is pain inside and mind raced but I knew there was no time for thought I had to find saftey. _This can't be happening!_ I screamed inside my head. _I should be able to find shelter in the SSS-1, I had put the extra quarantine gate so the overmare could send ponies out to the waste to check if it was safe without letting the other residents know. I should be able to enter into there I just have to mov… WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I MOVE!_ I looked down to see my hooves had melt to the ground. _FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK I can't be stuck here I can't waste the chance at life I'd been given stuck on this Celestia damned hill._ I knew there was only one way to get out of this. I had to rip my hooves off.

I knew how bad this would hurt but it was the only thing I could think of at a time. My mind was too jumbled by the events that have transpired to give one simple coherent thought or plan. I spread my wings and tried my hardest to fly up, to no avail. I wasn't making any progress. I forced myself to keep flying, yanking and pull my legs frantically. I just need to tap into that wing power i had use back at the temple. I flapped and flapped trying to go higher, but my strength wasn't with me, I collapsed. Tears poured from my face as if they were rain and I was the cloud formed by the pegasus known as Despair.

"I'm sorry Applejack I have failed my job." I said aloud to nopony in particular, "I'm sorry Sweetie Belle I failed to protect you. I'm sorry Nova and blue looks like daddy's not coming home." _Wait I had sent them to Stable 74 they should hopefully still be alive. Stable 74 is hundreds of miles away and they probably wouldn't let me in even if I could make it all the way there. I have to make it to SSS-1 I could use the communication terminals there to get up with Stable 74's Overmare to see if they were safe. I have to make it there I have to know and no ground, pain, nor will even the reaper pony himself stop me._

I used this new motivation to full my will and force myself to fly higher and higher. I felt the bones that connect to my hooves violently pop out of joint. The pain of that added to the pain already present made me feel light headed and on the brink of collapsing again. No I had to go, I had to check on my children. If flapped hard rising more and more until I could feel the skin and meat of my legs ripping violently apart. More pain washed over me like an ocean wave of knives crashing into me, settling back down, and another wave forming again. Crying and screaming I pulled myself toward the cloud covered sky those damn cowards had closed up.

"ggg- **aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** With one final hard pull the lst of the remaining meat holding me to this earth ripped apart and I flew forward directly into a puddle. I layed there in the irradiated water breathing heavily, my vision had blurred by the tears that had been flowing from my eyes. I could barely move, my escape from the all consuming earth had drained all of my energy. I layed there for what felt like hours, I felt some strength return to me. I felt like I had taken a small shot of restoration potion, only getting enough to carry on. I had to move, the hardest part is over.

I lifted myself of the ground with my wings, I didn't even want to attempted to touch my hoofless legs onto to the ground. I could fly too high enough to look over the city to make it easy to find my stable so I had to just push forward and hope to find the right way.

After lots of searching and bumping into rumble, I finally found my stable. I had hide the secret quarantine entrance under a sewage cover behind the old Wal-Mare convenience store. I knew I had to land if I was ever going to open the entrance. I mentally prepared myself for the pain and tensed up as I very slowly descended.

 _Okay just a few more inches then I'll just have to grit my teeth and take the pain long enough to get inside. Closer. Closer. aaaaaaand… No pain? I don't understand I'm standing on four hoofless legs and the feel like I never lost the hooves to begin with. First thing I check when I get inside are my hooves, then I try to get a hold of Stable 74._

I forced the sewer cover open and climbed down to find the reinforced steel door. I touched the door and was greeted by a robotic eye.

"Access code required"

"Access code: Hidden Hermes"

"Access Granted"

I could hear the metallic turning of the gears as the door slowly creaks open. Cool clean air rushed out and rapped around me like a long lost friend. I stood there breathing in the heavenly blessing of air, but I knew the longer I stood there the more disgusting, dusty, irradiated air would flow in and make the quarantine take longer. I stepped into my sanctuary from the crumbling world around me.

I hate the quarantine chamber, and having claustrophobia doesn't help. Its the size of an Auto-Doc, it hoses the pony inside down with several strange chemicals, it scrubs them with almost painfully hard brushes, and administers Rad-Aways. It just feels so wrong, but sadly it was necessary as to not contaminate the stable.

I was too worried to look at my legs until I make it to the medical clinic, I knew if I looked down what I see could put me into shock and it be best to have a medibot on standby. I made my way to the clinic and gave the bot the standby command. Now the moment of truth I walked up to a full body mirror to see what had become of me. As I gazed into the mirror I realised I was not prepared for what I saw. My hooves had grown back somehow but my skin was gone and the meat was barely holding on to many parts of my body. I couldn't hold it I threw up everything my stomach had to hold. I was horrid, a monstrosity, how could I call my children, I couldn't let them see me like this. What would I tell them 'Don't worry dad's alive, a walking pile of flesh and pus, but still alive.' What am I going to do about all of this, the medibots can't remake skin. Then looking in the mirror I noticed something I notice I did have some skin left. It was the part of my skin that surrounded my cutie mark on both sides the skin stopped right around the weird chaos symbol that surrounded it. The old burning pain in my flank returned again and i heard a strange voice in a snake like whisper speak in my head.

" _ **If you want to look the way you once did I can help you."**_

"What? What is it tell me, tell me please." I must of lost it I'm pleading to a voice in my head.

" _ **It's really simple just take one of the healing potions stored here. Then, take three drops of your blood and put it in the potion. Finally all you have to do is drink the potion and you'll back to your old self."**_

It sounded so simple, too simple, there had to be a catch, but at this point I didn't care I wanted to be me again. So I did it, I search for the first potion I could find and placed it on the I ran grabbed the a scalpel and placed one of my fore hooves over the potion taking the scalpel in my teeth and cut a small slice no my leg. What happened next shocked me, where crimson red blood a dark tar color liquid dripped from my blood vessel. I couldn't stop to ask why, no matter how much it disturbed me, I had to continue. After three drops went into the potion I gave the potion one last look and downed the potion. The warm feel from the potion turn to searing pain my body felt like it was on fire, the pain kept rising, adding to the pain I gained from the outside. It overwhelmed me my legs grew weak and collapse my consciousness was fading and I passed out.

Hours pass and I finally awoke feeling as if I had just rose from the dead back from the dead. I turned to the mirror to see that I had turned back to my old self and it seemed the medibot had clothed me with a Stable SSS-1 Jumpsuit. I was elated, I jumped up and danced around, terribly mind you, but dancing nonetheless. After I calmed down from my jubilee, I decided it was well time to make the call to Stable 74 and check on my children. I couldn't to see the smiles on there face and give them the piece of mind to know that daddy's ok.

I walked down the empty hallways to get to the overmares office so that i could make the call. The only thing filling the halls were the sounds of the air conditioning and of the robots doing the individual jobs they were assigned. It was quite, lonely, and longing for life. I knew that I'd be here for a while but as long as I could call my kids, I would at least have someone i could talk to.

I found the logged on to the the computer terminal and attempted to call Stable 74 but there was no response. This worried me so I decided to see if I could call another Stable to see if the problem was with my stable or theirs. I tried to contact Stable 2 to see if I can get up with Sweetie Belle and see if she made it there safely. I called and...no answer. Maybe Stable 3...no answer, Stable 12...no, Stable 23… nothing. There's no avoiding it the problem was obvious my communication system was completely gone.

I was alone.

The cold clammy hands of despair washed over me. I was stuck here, by myself with nopony to keep me company other than the emotionless robots to keep me company. Neither the quarantine door nor the stable door will open for the next 50 years. I couldn't let this break me, if they were still alive I could see them again in 50 years, we may be old and decrepit, but we'd still would be together. I just have to be patient and occupy myself.

Its a good thing I had brought my workshop here when the robots and I were building this stable. I would sometimes stay overnight and I needed something to keep me busy. Though I can't just work on projects I'd get bored before long.

These things I pondered as I walked through the halls. I needed to exercise as well but that could get boring as well. As I walked through the halls I started to hear music, it was a symphony by Amaredeus Mozart to be exact. I turned to see several robots playing multiple instruments each.

"That'll work."

Strike's Log: 5 years after the megaspell

I am on the testing stage of my longest running project, S-003β. Project S-003α was to create a helmet to allow a pegasus and/or earth pony to use telekinesis as if they were a unicorn. I've always hated using my mouth to pick things up or shoot a gun with, and I hate battle saddles, they're like a walking cage, so I tried to fix my problem with arcane science. Using bottled magic and technology I was able to create the helmet, which I named The Helmet of the Unicorn, it look like an ancient gold pegasus centurion helmet with a robotic horn. Though wearing a helmet everywhere I goes was impractical, so I had to do something.

With the help of my assistant Project S-006, a purple hard light hologram a.i. which I name Andromeda, I was able to make S-003β an ejectable serum that would allow me to implement the helmets power into my own body.

I will also input this in before I go test the experiment.I finished Project S-001, my new pipbuck, named the PipbuckΩ which I had attached into my own foreleg. It's will only die when I do and it's virtually indestructible. I now have near complete mastery of 8 instruments, I guess not having much to do is the best motivation to learn new things.

Strike's Log: 5 hours from the last

The experiment was a success for the most part. Now if I focus on lifting an object my wings will light up with a yellow lightning like pattern, then the object is surrounded in a yellow aura and it lifts. I'm not that good at it I can't lift anything too heavy but I'm sure I'll be able to lift more with practice.

Strike's Log: 25 years after the megaspell

Halfway there.

I am now putting the finishing touches on Project-009, Brontophobia, it's a pistol sized weapon. This weapon converted the ammo from laser and plasma pistols into energy and fires it out as a bolt of lightning. It's shape like a old-timey sci-fi laser pistol. Last year I had finished my other pistol last year, Arachnophobia, this pistol basically look like a spider sitting on a wide barreled pistol with four of its legs pointing forward. Each of the four legs fired a different type of ammo, the top left leg fire sniper bullets, the top right fired pistol bullets, the bottom right fires assault rifle bullets, the bottom left fires sub-machine gun bullets, and the main middle barrel fires shotgun bullets.

I should be prepare if anything tries to attack me when I go back outside. Now all I have left to do is finish learning how to play the rest of the instruments here, up next is the glockenspiel. I could also teach Andromeda other card and board games other than chess, since we are now equally when in skill it comes to ancient military tactics.

I'd also like to note that for some reason I haven't seemed to be aging I still look as young as I was the day I entered the stable. The medibot says that besides the whole black blood thing, which I came to accept as normal for me, I was perfectly healthy. I guess no matter whether I have skin or not I'm still a monster on the inside.

Strike's Log: 1 day before I leave (A.K.A. 49 years and 364 days after the megaspell)

Tomorrow's the day I feel as giddy as a schoolgirl.I was able to finish most of my projects and I learn how to play all of the 45 instrument types that the stable had. Andromeda has prepared me a saddle bag full of food, water, radaway, rad-x, and healing potions on one side and ammo for my weapons in the other. My first order of business is to go to Stable 74 and see my children if they are still alive. I can't wait to see their faces again. Andromeda will stay behind and look after the stable while I'm gone. I will take the secret entrance, I don't want anypony finding and destroying this place. This will be my last data log, signing out Strike.

" Wake up, Mr. Strike it's time."

I awoke to see Andromeda standing in front of me with a plate of breakfast.

"Thank you, Andromeda."

It took the plate with my telekinesis, which I had gotten moderately good at. Sadly the heaviest thing I could carry is a rocket launcher or a minigun, but other than that I can carry anything else with ease.

I finished eating put on my armored SSS-1 jumpsuit and headed to the secret quarantine door.

"Stay safe!" Andromeda called from behind me.

"Don't worry I will." I looked back at her. "Are you sure you be fine with staying here by yourself."

"I'll be fine. Just promise me you'll come back to visit."

"I promise and hey I may make some new friends that I could bring back to meet you."

"I'd like that."

" See you then."

We hugged one last time and I exited back out the steel door and up the sewage hole. I climbed out into the world, out into the Equestrian Wasteland.


	3. Chapter 3 As the Dust Settles

Chapter 3: As the Dust Settles

As the sewage cover slid open I was able to get my first glimpse of Panamare City since the megaspell had dropped. What I saw filled my very soul with despair. The once beautiful city was now mere rubble, though some buildings still remained. The humongous beach-side hotels had crumbled, toppled, or had huge chunks missing from the side. The Wal-Mare I was behind was relatively intact, all of the doors and windows I could see where boarded up. Seeing the city in this condition hurt me, I used to come here as a young colt on vacations with family. I used to stay in some of the very hotels that now lay in shambles.

"Come on Strike man up you've prepared yourself for this you knew there would only be ruins." I tried to reassure myself I'm fine, I knew what I was getting into, I knew what to expect.

T'chi... **BANG!**

"Gunshots I haven't even been out here a few minutes and I already hear a bloody bullet filled exchange." I slowly crept around the wall to see where the gunfire had come from without being spotted.

As I turned the corner I spotted about five ponies in blood covered spiked armor, two unicorns and three earth ponies. They all look completely terrified by whatever it was that they were fighting.

" _What are they so scared of, they look pretty tough to me."_

Okay, I wasn't prepared for what I saw next. As I was watching, one of the unicorns was suddenly stabbed through the stomach by a set of huge spikes. As I hear her screams of pain I very slowly look around the corner more to see where the spikes had come from. I expected some weird spiked club, but that would have to be a pretty big club to have spikes that massive. As I turn the corner I realize it wasn't a weapon at all it was a claw to what looked like a horrid, bulky, armored diamond dog if it had taken all its stupid and annoying traits and traded them in for some terrifying and grotesque traits.

The ponies frantically shoot at the monstrosity to no avail. The bullets ricochet off of its armor-like skin, and the plasma shots the other unicorn was shooting merely seemed to tickle it.

The dog-creature-thing seemed to be enjoying itself as it lifted the still screaming mare into the air on its claws. It gave a disgusting grin as it gripped hard with his impaling claw, grabbing the mare's bottom legs firmly. In one quick yank he pulled the poor mare in half, organs spilling out all over the ground. The devilish being slashed at one of the earth ponies using the dead unicorn as a weapon, cutting a deep slit right threw the stallion's throat. The poor buck reached for his throat gasping for air, trying to get the blood to stop flowing, but this turned out to be a fruitless endeavor as he slowly choked to death on his own blood.

The hellspawn wasn't finished yet. Dropping the unicorn corpse, it lunges at the mare and stallion earth ponies, catching one of the through the neck and severing the head of the other poor unfortunate soul.

The last remaining pony, a unicorn stallion, turns as quickly as it can and tries to hightail it away from the blood bath. Unfortunately for the little pony it was much faster as it sprinted towards him. The abomination reaches out grabbing the crying screaming pony, dragging him back near the bodies of his now dead friends. The pony was screaming trying to get some traction with his hooves so that he can pull himself from the grip of the beast. The creature noticed this and with a grin put one foot down on the pony grabbing the buck's two hind legs and forcefully removing them from his body. The thing acted like it was toying with him. The unicorn wasn't giving up without a fight as he tried to crawl away while using his magic to lift an empty gun up to hit the demon in the face. The gun made contact with the creatures face busting open its eye.

Now the monster was pissed off. The creature swooped up the bloody unicorn in one of its big clawed paws. It pulled the tear and blood stained pony up until they were both eye level. The beast takes its free hand and wraps it around the unicorn's horn tugging it multiple times until it finally ripped off to the sound of the unicorn's ear piercing screams.

Then with a smug smile on its face, the monstrosity took the horn very slowly into the now hornless unicorn's eye. I will never unhear the popping noise his eye made as the horn slowly pierced through. The unicorns screaming finally stopped as the beast gave one final thrust, sending the horn completely through the pony's head. The body went limp in the horror's claw. The demonic dog creature looked over its victims licking its lips in delight. The creature took the healthiest looking pony, wrapped its mouth around it crunching down on to its head crushing it in his mouth.

I hadn't realized how absolutely petrified I had been. Bullets and plasma seemed to do nothing to this monster so I decided a stealthy retreat would be the best option. I very slowly crept backwards, away from the scene that had just unfolded. As I slowly backed away I didn't check my footing and I slipped over a big rock, crashing onto the ground on my flank. I looked up to see if the beast saw me, as I looked I saw the thing starring directly at me.

" _Oh SHIT!"_ I wasn't going to wait for it to make the first move; I turned and burst into a gallop. This creature pursed behind me gaining with every passing second. I turned to see the creature almost on me.

" _FUCK NO I'm not dying like, this I just have to do something."_ I looked back to see how much more the creature needed to gain to be on me, and then I noticed something. _"I am a fucking idiot."_ With that thought I spread my wings and took to the sky. I guess I had been in that enclosed, cramped vault I had forgotten I could fly. Now safe, I took a sigh of relief, but that was short lived as bullets proceeded to shoot past my wing.

 _"Sweet burning ovaries of Celestia! The damn thing knows how to shoot a gun!"_

Picking up the speed, I avoided the onslaught of bullets flying from the wild shots of the beast's firearm. The loss of one of its eyes caused its shots to be more sporadic, allowing an easy painless escape.

The city didn't look much different from the sky; rubble on top of rubble, completely devoid of life. I landed on top of one of one of the taller, still standing structures. From this safe height I scoped out the area in search of some form of hopefully friendly life. Looking over I spotted a pony shaped figure walking down the perimeter of the city. Hopefully this pony could give me directions to the closest living city in the area. I spread my wings and shot from the building with hope that this pony wasn't hostile.

I swooped in; a few hoof steps ahead of the wandering pony and galloped towards him. He was a deep sky blue stallion with a dark brown, almost black, mane wearing and old black tattered cloak and a duel sniper rifle battle saddle.

"Excuse me sir could you please point me to the closest living town." I tried to be as polite as possible hoping to not offend the stranger.

Tchic… **BOOM!** A bullet fired from one of his sniper rifles, whizzing by my ear barely missing.

"The first one's a warning shot; the next one won't miss." I could tell that he meant business.

"Whoa there dead eye, I'm a friendly, no need for bullets."

"Leave me be or the next round goes through your skull."

"I'm just looking for direction for the nearest town and maybe some information to go along with it." I hoped he didn't take my invitation as an opportunity to open fire.

"Mexicolt City, 10 miles east of here; ask for a buck named Golden Gun. He should be able to help you with whatever you need."

With that gave him my thanks and flew east toward the city. Before I got too far I turned back and saw his cutie mark, a single standing silver sniper round bullet.

Fearing that if I fly over the city I may get shot down, I landed in front of the city gate. I was greeted by a bizarre pony shaped robot. It looked like a very bulky pony made of metal, but its face was just a weird looking screen.

"Welcome to Mexicolt City. Friendliest city around" The strangely southern spoken robot pony greeted me.

I said nothing I had become too busy staring at the scrap metal-wall surrounded city. The wall had a weird roundish curve to them, as if it was meant to be a dome but wasn't finished. The robot continued to talk, assuming I was listening to him.

"Thirsty partner? Try Barrel Tapper's. Coldest drinks in the Equestrian Wasteland."

"I think I will." Sounds like a better place than any to find somepony.

I approached what I assumed was the front gate and was greeted by a high pitch metallic screeching. Two massive slabs of metal spread apart to a small area with a moderate size gate. _That's some security they got._ I pushed through the gates to see a city that looked as if it was made of entirely scrap metal. House was hanging over other house by giant metal platforms. For a giant rustic mesh of dirt covered metal, it was quite breathtaking. The amount of work it must have taken to create this city must have been immense.

I made my way to the building with crudely written words on the door saying Barrel Tapper's Bar. The inside looked kind of ratty, definitely what would have been called a slum back in the day. I sat at one of the bar stools and waited for the bar tender to serve me.

A grimy light orange unicorn came up to me saying the stereotypical bartender line: "Pick your poison."

"I'm just lookin for somepony; if you tell me I'll buy a drink." I don't have any money nor do I know what their currency is, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Information costs around here."

"Okay fine, I'll just take my business elsewhere." I turned to walk out the door.

"Oh fine! I'll tell ya what ya wanna know."

"I'm glad you see things my way. I'm looking for a pony named Golden Gun, does it ring any bells."

"Golden Gun is our sheriff; ya should be able to find him at the jail. Now what drink do ya want?"

I slid out of my chair and went toward the door. "Thanks for the information, but I don't drink alcohol, it numbs the brain." I stopped when I heard the sound of a gun caulking from behind me.

"Nopony tricks me out of my money either buy or die." I turned to see him pointing a pistol at me.

"Is this how you treat all new visitors? Do you really want to have to clean up blood off your floors?" I tried to distract him with conversation as I thought of my next move.

"No, I just don't take to kindly to bein treated like a fool. Now either you sit down or I'll have to put this pistol to good use."

"Or you could sit the pistol down and both of us can walk away unscathed."

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"Look to your left."

The buck turned to see my gun, Arachnophobia, staring him straight in the face. What he had not seen was me using my artificial telekinesis to sneak my gun next to him.

"Ho…How did you… you're a pegasus how can you…" Shaking, he placed his pistol onto the table.

"So anyway thanks for the info and I hope we can do business again sometime." I left the building with my gun and trotted over to the jailhouse.

I entered the building to see a palatinate blue colt with a gray and brown mane sleeping with his back hooves propped up on his desk. He seemed to be sporting a duster, a cowboy hat, a golden pistol cutie mark, and a handlebar mustache. _Is there some policy that all sheriffs must look the same?_ I tapped the sleeping stallion with my forehoove shaking him from his slumber.

"Excuse me sir, I need some help, do you mind."

"Not at all ma'boy, I'd be happy to help."

"I just need to know the safest way to get to the outskirts of the Everfree Forest; from there I'll be able to find where I need to go. I would usually just go straight there but after what I saw in Panamare, I'd rather take it safe." Stable 74 was hidden underneath a huge log cabin in the woods bordering the Everfree.

"Dear Celestia boy! Why would you be there, the damn place is crawling with hellhounds. You're lucky to be alive comin out of there."

"The name hellhound is very accurate to what I saw there. Anyway back to the topic at hand, how do I get to Everfree safely?"

"Safety and Everfree don't belong in the same sentence. But if you're lookin for a safe trip there then you should head southeast, following the road to a town called a Canterbury. You should stay at a motel room; trust me you don't want to be traveling overnight. The thundors are more active at night."

"Thundors?"

"Ya know… huge, mutated twittermites that shoot electricity from there stingers. What have you livin under a rock for fifty years?"

"Most basically."

"Anyway, after you sleep through the night just follow the northeast curved road. You'll eventually end up in New Appleloosa and they should be able to help you from there."

I knew if I was going to stay at a motel I'd need the money to do it.

"So is there any work you need done, I'm a little short on cash."

"Well I did need help with ridding a nearby encampment of super mutant ponies that had been givin us trouble. But I've already sent out my best mercenary on the job. So I don't have anything for you, sorry."

 _That must have been the pony I came across on the way here. If I've figured out the irony in the pony naming system and the similarity in their colors, I may be able to sway this conversation to how I want. Or look like an idiot, but there's always a chance._

I looked back to the pony with an idea. "So you'd send your son out alone against an entire encampment of super mutants. That sounds rather dangerous and risky."

"You're smarter then you look boy. I guess the resemblance is undeniable; though not only did he get my looks, but he also has my skill with a gun. He'll be fine."

 _Now I have him where I want him._ "Your son, from how I saw him, seemed to be more of a sniper than a close quarter's combat pony. If the mutants were to get close to him he wouldn't stand a chance."

He seemed to be sweating now and worried. _Got him._ He looked down at his fore hooves and then back up to me.

"I'm afraid to say your right. I care for my son and I want to see him make it home. Maybe I do have a job for you; go help my son in West Panamare City and I'll give you a 100 caps."

I smirked, "I've got to be prepared for whatever my journey throws at me. So make it 250 caps and we have a deal."

"You drive a hard bargain boy, but you've got yourself a deal."

"Thank you sir." I started for the door, but before I walked out the door I turn to him, smirk still in place, saying, "Oh and by the way I'm not just some young buck, who's only seen a few years; I'm actually rather old."

"You could have fooled me."

And with that I left the jailhouse and took to the sky.

Within a few minutes I arrived at the outskirts of West Panamare City. I scanned the area in search of the silent sniper pony. I finally spotted him hidden in a patch of tall dead grass and dead trees. I swopped down a little ways behind him so that he would not shoot me down. I tried to creep up to him so that I wouldn't give away his position. As I was approaching, I did pay attention to where I was stepping.

 **Crack!** I looked down to see that I had stepped onto a big stick cracking. _Fuck my clumsy ass._ I looked back up to see the barrel of a sniper pointed at my face.

"What did I tell you about leaving me alone?"

A pushed the sniper down slowly with my forehoove. "Well, Silver Bullet, if I recall it involved your bullet kissing the inside of my skull. This time, on the other hoof, I have orders from your father to come and assist you with your job."

"How'd you figure out Golden Gun was my dad?"

"Really, Golden Gun and Silver Bullet, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Alright then, if you're here to help then what can you do to help?"

"Plenty, but first can you show me what were up against?"

He rolled his eyes, apparently annoyed by the question. "You've never seen super mutants before?" By the look on my face he knew the answer. "*sigh* Ok come over here quietly." We walk over to the edge of the tall grass and he pointed toward what looked like an old school building. "Those are super mutants."

I looked toward the building to see the huge creatures. They looked like normal ponies only giant, green, muscular, and covered in bruises and scars. Contrary to how they looked, they seemed to be rather intelligent. They carried battle saddles and wore make-shift armor.

"Can bullets hurt them?" I hoped these things weren't going to be as tough as the hellhound.

"There about as thick skinned as the average pony so bullets do more than just hurt them."

"Well that's good to know just give me a minute to come up with a strategy."

"Give me one good reason I should follow any plan you make."

"Is the fact I got my cutie mark in military strategy a good enough reason?"

I heard him make a slight chuckle. "I'd say that's a better reason than any."

I looked over at our predicament to come up with some idea of what to do. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a group of boxes labeled: Warning Explosive. The box was guarded by one super mutant with a sniper quite a ways away from the others.

"I've got an idea."

I had just place the last of the charged explosives on the unguarded side of the school. I had Silver Bullet to take out the guard with his silenced sniper. He had told me of the more violent nature of these creatures, so they'd be more likely to run at the area the attack is coming from than to flee from it. I rigged the last charged and quickly flew to covered. I looked and saw that silver bullet was in position to the far west of the soon-to-be battle zone. I held up both of my guns up waiting for the oncoming carnage. Chaos starts in 3… 2… 1…

 **BOOM!** The entire side of the building ruptured in a fiery explosion. Parts of the building collapsed and holes were blown into others. Then there was a pause of silence as if the entire world held its breath for a brief moment. The ground began to rumble as at least fifty super mutants flooded out and around from the building. The mutants screamed there battle cry and charge toward me some with machine guns firing and others charging with humongous hammers in their mouths. I had time before they got to me so I opened fire. Brontophobia shot a beam of electricity taking out a row of at least eight mutants while Arachnophobia fire machine gun rounds taking out several more.

Some of the faster mutants started getting a little too close only to be met by sniper rounds to the brain. Thirteen mutants dropped to the ground in seconds, one falling after the other. Some of the mutants looked around searching for the origin of the sniper shots making them easy targets for me. One of the hammer wielding mutants managed to get close enough to attack me. I barely dodge his attack, fired a shot gun round into its face, and took to the sky. The mutants continued their fire as I flew around firing rounds in some and disintegrating others.

Silver Bullet and I systematically took down each mutant like clockwork. After five more minutes of the firefight only three more mutants remained. I shot throw two of the mutants then swung my guns around at the other. Before I could pull the trigger a sniper round pierced its way through the creatures head.

"Oh I'm sorry did I steal your last kill!" I heard Silver Bullet yell from his post.

"Not at all, I'm just glad my plan was successful."

"Well we better head back to town and check in with my dad."

I nodded in agreement and we started our way back.

"Well ya'll got done quicker than I expected, good job." The old sheriff seemed to have a gleam in his eye and pride on his face.

"I could have gotten it taken care of it myself, but the assistance made it get done much faster." The young sniper smiled then turned to me. "Thank you, Strike." And with that he left.

"Thank you for keepin my son safe, here's the caps I promised you." He pushed a bag full of caps over to me.

"Thank you, sir." I took the bag and placed it into my saddle bag. "Oh and by the way, I don't think you need to worry about your son he seems to be able to hold his own."

"Well I thank you for the compliment, but I'll always worry about him. It's all part of bein a parent, ya know."

"Yah… I do."

And with that I left and took to the sky following the road towards Canterbury.

I didn't have too much trouble getting to Canterbury, other than the occasional three to four thundors I had to deal with. I land at a motel in the commons of Canterbury to see if there are any rooms for rent.

The inside of the motel office wasn't anything special; just your average run-of-the-mill rundown motel office. A light green mare with a tied up cherry red mane stood behind the counter with a grin that reached ear to ear.

"Welcome to the Cloud 9 Motel, what may I assist you with today."

"Umm… I was wondering if you had any rooms open."

"Of course, and how long to you plan to be staying with us Mister…?"

"Strike, and I'll only be staying overnight ma'am. How much will that cost?"

"For one night only, 50 caps will be the amount."

I handed he the money, then she turn around, grabbed a key of a wall of keys, and gave it to me.

"Thank you for choosing Cloud 9 Motel."

I took the key and headed to the room it had written on it. The room didn't look like much; it was pretty much just a prime example of a two star motel. I really didn't care, dropped my bags and lied down on the bed. I was asleep before my head made contact with the pillow.

It was the dark of night when I was awoke by the noise of clattering hooves. It sounded as if there was someone in the room, but when I looked around I saw nopony. To be safe I got up to look into the other room, which was the restroom. I looked in and saw nopony; I assured myself it was just my imagination and decided to go back to bed. I turned back around only to be met with a sharp pain to my head and sudden unconsciousness. I was knocked out knowing who my attacker was or why it was that they attack.


End file.
